Fly With Me
by NelleC
Summary: Ginny is hurt during a Quidditch by Malfoy and his croonies. Will she make it? How does Harry react? Songfic based on 98 degrees "Fly With Me" Ginny/Harry


Disclaimer: All right belong to J.K. Rowling  
  
Yet another songfic. I love them, hehe.  
  
Song- Fly With Me by 98 degrees  
  
Fly With Me  
  
" Is she going to be okay?", asked a worried Harry, his emerald green eyes filling up silently with tears.  
  
"I think so, as long as she's under my care, she will be just fine", Madame Pompfrey said as she titled the small, heart shaped head of Virgina Weasley as she pour a healing potion in her soft, pink lips.  
  
When she finished, Poppy left the bed and gave Harry some time to be with Ginny.  
  
So won't you fly with me  
  
I wanna make you feel alright  
  
Alright with me  
  
Let me mend your broken wings  
  
And set you free, girl it's alright  
  
Girl can't you see  
  
"Oh Ginny, I am so sorry. I can't believe that damned Malfoy and his stupid cronies sent that buldger at you. I could kill them", Harry growled. His eye softened as he lay his hands upon Ginny soft, fragile ones. He looked over her porcelain face; her small feckles sprinkled delicately over the bridge of her nose and her cheek bones, long, golden auburn ringlets lay around her framing her sleeping face. Harry stroke her fingers with his thumb.  
  
Let me take you to a place  
  
That you've never seen,  
  
Never been, only dreamed  
  
Where I can take away all of your pain  
  
Girl I promise that  
  
You'll never hurt again, yeah  
  
A silent tear slid down his tan face. He stared at her eye which were badly bruised. Large, puffy, swollen was her left side. Small scratches surrounded her left eye. Her lip had a split in the middle, which had little blood oozing from the injury. Even in the condition she was in, she still looked beautiful to Harry.  
  
And I can make you feel  
  
The world belongs to you  
  
You're the one, all I need  
  
And you know that it's true  
  
"Gin, please wake up. Let me know you're okay." It was no use. Her eyes remained close and her lifeless arms rest comfortably at her side. Harry sighed, "It should have been me, Gin. It aimed at me, but you just had to push me out of the way", his toned went from sad to angry, "what were you thinking!? You could have been killed! Thank god for my skills of training as a seeker, I was quick enough to catch before you fell head first onto the middle of the pitch!" He let go of her left hand and put his hands in his hair. "Argh!" He let out a frustrated sound and looked up at her motionless body.  
  
Harry rubbed his eyes and gazed over Ginny. He laid his head in her lap (a/n: HEADS OUT of the Gutter) and hugged her hips. After about an hour or so Harry feel asleep. Ginny managed to open her eyes slightly since she had a migraine the size of Jupiter. Her amber eyes fell upon a sleeping, raven hair boy of 17 on her lap. She smiled. Her Harry was watching over her. She sighed trying to figure out where she was. The Hospital wing? What? How? Then it hit her. "The Buldger!", she gasped. Then she winced because the sudden move worsened her headache. Obviously Harry felt her squirm, because she switched her leg as soon as she received the stinging sensation around her head.  
  
"Virgina? Are you okay? How are you feeling", Harry yawned as he sat up moving closer to Ginny, who had laid her head back down on the pillow of her hospital bed.  
  
"I'm fine, just a slight headache", she winced. *Yea slight head she thought as she rubbed her temples)  
  
"I was worried sick a bout you", he said with noticeable concern in his eyes.  
  
"No need to be. I'm fine now, as long as I have you at me side", Ginny whispered as she closed her eyes.  
  
" I wish you", He was cut off by her tiny finger pressing against his soft, thin lips.  
  
"Shh, let's not discuss my ridiculous mistakes that I commit in order to save my boyfriend's life", she gave a weak smile.  
  
He returned it and kissed her on her wounded lips. He saw her pained expression on her face as he tucked her back into bed.  
  
Let me turn your night to day  
  
Let me be the one to bring innocense  
  
I know it must be hard  
  
for you to see things clear  
  
But baby you've got nothing to fear  
  
Oh no  
  
He kissed her forehead that both of her silky hands.  
  
Together we can touch the moon  
  
And kiss the sky  
  
Make you feel how I feel  
  
When I look in your eyes, oh yeah  
  
He then resumed the position he was in before she awoke from her unconscious state. Harry shortly fell asleep on Ginny's lap with a smile on his face.  
  
So won't you fly with me  
  
I wanna make you feel alright  
  
Alright with me  
  
Let me mend your broken wings  
  
And set you free, girl it's alright  
  
Girl can't you see  
  
All I need in my life  
  
Is you at my side, girl  
  
(You at my side girl)  
  
Let me be the one  
  
(Let me be the one)  
  
To hold you close  
  
Your hand in mine girl  
  
And together we'll fly  
  
So won't you fly with me  
  
I wanna make you feel alright  
  
Alright with me  
  
Let me mend your broken wings  
  
And set you free, girl it's alright  
  
Girl can't you see 


End file.
